dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom
Merc Overview Equipped with advanced Refractive Armor technology, he's difficult to detect and tough to kill. (If running detection is easier) Profile Willing to do anything to get rid of him, his Commanding Officer volunteered Phantom to take part in an experimental Refractive Armor test program. Returning the favor, Phantom promptly stole the suit and used it to plant incriminating evidence/livestock in his former Commanding Officer's quarters. Since then he has been a legend in his own mind. Never, ever lend him money, or your mobile phone. A powerful recon operative who uses his Refractive Armor to disappear on the battlefield. He can easily re-position himself even under enemy observation, allowing him to attack without warning. His main weapon is the element of surprise. Forces enemies to constantly watch their backs. Suits the lone wolf playstyle. Abilities Refractive Armor Refractive-Armor grants phantom invisibility for prolonged periods of time. Phantom's invisibility decreases the faster he moves. When his Refractive-Armor is activated he is able to sneak behind enemy lines with ease. Refractive-Armor also acts as an extra health bar, draining energy in place of the Phantom's health when hit. This makes him more resilient on the battlefield, shrugging off grenades and sniper shots that would kill other mercs. After the Load-And-Unlock Update, Refractive-Armor generates an EMP aura that disables any deploybles within its small radius (~10m) and for another 5 seconds after leaving, making him a powerful merc for crippling enemy defense points. Weapons Phantom's Default card is the BL64 Premium Operative Primaries * Blishlok (Default) * Crotzni * KEK-10 Secondaries * DE .50 * Simeon .357 (Default) * Smjüth & Whetsman .40 Melee * Cricket Bat (Second Edition Loadout Only) * Beckhill Combat Knife (First Edition Loadout Only) * Katana (Default) * Stilnotto Stiletto (First Edition Loadout Only) Loadouts Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * People call me a backstabber. Hell, I'll stab you in the front if you want. * I disappear, I kill people, I'm like a shark... on land... with a gun... Upon starting a match: * Never see me comin. * Oooohhh deerie me. Sometimes when activating Refractive Armour: * Shazam! * ghost sounds * And when her father shows up? Poof... * And when her dad shows up? Pfff..Quietly..out of there.. * See you later. * Now the magic word... shazam! * And I say the Magic Words... Bappidi-Bop-Doop, Click Shazam. * They can't hit what they can't see. Upon killing an enemy with a melee attack: * First cut's the deepest, they say.. * KNIFE to meet you! * Cold, huh? * Ha cha! * Stabbity Stab McStab! * How about that? * Trick or treat . * slicin' some bacon! * don't worry, its sterile Upon killing 3 enemies in "the first" life: * "Three of you... so soon?" Upon killing five enemies in one life: * I killed five of you. Yes, I am awesome. While using a mounted machine gun: * I could do this all damn day. * ACHACHACHACHACHACHA! Taunts: * Well, this is just awkward for everyone involved. (Sarcastic) * Oooh, you could cut the tension here with a knife, huh? (Sarcastic) * And the quarterback is toast!! (You're Dead!) * Y'all be an endangered species soon! (Farewell) * I would kill for a decent slice of pizza! laughter In fact... I have! (I'm the greatest!) * Right back at'cha. (Uninterested) * Well, you're no fun all of a sudden. (Uninterested) * You're so bad at this! (Screw you!) * Hey, asshole! The Asshole Store called and they're runnin' out of YOU! (Screw you!) Special Taunts: * Trailer voice In a world... where... I don't have to wear a mask all day. * Every damn time! Works like a charm. * Let us-... ugh. Let us never speak of this again. * Exciting! Painful, but exciting! * Well, no harm in trying! Oh, except when I kill you. That's pretty "harm-ish". * I bring sexy front! Huh? * Hey, I'm killin' here! Trivia * A double pony-tail can be seen on the back of his head. * Although Phantom's Katana looks like a Ninjato, it lacks a proper tsuba (handle). Furthermore, the shape of its blade is more similar to a Chokuto. * He, along with Kira and Sparks, is one of the only survivors of the E3 Scrubs trailer. * Phantom appears to narrate the E3 Scrubs trailer. * Phantom is no longer the only mercenary who can use the Katana, as Kira also has access to the katana in 3 out of 9 of her load out cards in Gen 2 load out cards. * Judging by the character model, "Phantom" is actually the name of the refractive armor suit. * Despite it being his signature weapon, the katana is only available in 3 out of 9 of Phantom's First Edition loadouts, but is in 6 out of 9 of his Second Edition loadouts. * Strangely, even though he has no abilities to pinpoint enemies to his allies other than team chat or microphone, Phantom is still considered a Recon. * In the E3 Scrubs trailer, Phantom's katana seems to be glued to his back and there is no scabbard for the blade. * In first person view, Phantom is wielding his blade with two hands. While in third person view, he is using only one hand, even while moving. * One of Phantom's dialogue quotes upon activating his refractive armor is "They can't hit what they can't see." This quote is shared with Redeye, when he throws a smoke grenade. *During the Rogue en Vogue event, Phantom was one of the suspects chosen in the second week, alongside Rhino, Sparks and Stoker. *With addition to Hunter, Phantom now has two arch enemies, other one being Redeye. Beta Info Phantom is a merc first featured in close beta 1. The class had the highest Melee damage. The class during the first portion of CB1 was extremely over powered, later mid CB1 was nerfed too much, making him weak, and later was removed near the end of CB1 for two reasons. He was later added back in in the open beta not long before his counter merc release, Redeye, as * He was too hard to balance * he didn't contribute to the objective. Phantom also included a cloak that turned him 90% transparent. As a primary weapon he used a sword. left clicking would to a quick swipe, while right click would do a fast lunge, followed by a 1 second hand time. Phantom could move his view, but 4x slower, and couldn't move in that 1 second cool down. His quicker slashes (left click) would take 2 hits to kill, while his lunge would have 1 hit to kill. Apparent changes speculated from his Merc Role-Call video: * Phantom's cloak is more transparent. * Phantom's cloak has a much shorter time use. * Phantom's cloak has a much shorter cool down after use. * Phantom now has an SMG and Pistol (Originally didn't have an SMG). * Phantom's cloak now protects against turrets. * Phantom's cloak now protects against explosives if used short before the explosion. * Phantom's cloak now nulls damage given while activating. * Main weapon moved from Primary, to Melee slot * Phantom is not able to equip 3 Melee weapons. * Cloak's cool down time now varies depending on the amount of time used. References More Category:Recon